Back in Time: II
by Skitch
Summary: The sequel to Back in Time


"Ooo… ouch

"Ooo… ouch." Chase's eyes fluttered open as she lay on a pad of snow in the middle of a road. "woah! Dejavu! Not cool." Jenny and Alyn were standing over her. She sat straight up and stood with the help of her friends Alyn and Jenny. "where are we? And why do I have a feeling that we aren't in Wisconsin anymore?" She started to brush herself off.

"we aren't." Alyn sighed, she was wearing a skirt, which just wasn't her.

"ok… then where are we? And why are you wearing a PROM dress?" Chase directed the first question to Alyn and the second to Jenny, who was wearing a simple but elegant burgundy dress that swept the floor as she walked.

Jenny sighed as she looked down. "We think we're in 1899 again." 

"No way. No freaking way." Chase said in disbelief as she brushed snow off her black clothing, she looked like she was about to rob a bank, but in truth a few of her other friends just decided to go sledding in the pitch of night. For effect they wore black.

"Let's see if we can find a date…" Alyn asked looking around for an old newspaper of some sort.

"what? Why would we be looking for… oh. Never mind." Chase looked back and forth. "I feel like I'm about to rob a bank…" she commented quietly.

"here's the lodge house… dude… why'd we have to get sent back on Christmas eve?" Chase sighed as she stomped up the steps and pulled the hat further on her head, it covered most of her hair, except for the few strands of black that were still on the tips of her bangs. "should we go in?"

Jenny's eyes sparkled as she lifted up her dress and trudged up the steps. "let's see if Mush's there." She grinned, a little too joyous. It had been almost half a year since the girls had been sent back in time, and now that it was winter, they were all happy to see the guys, that is if this were 1899, and if this was New York.

"wait…wait…wait… they may not remember us." Alyn stalled, she just didn't feel right bursting into the lodge house like that. 

Chase slid down the hand rail. "ok, fine. Who's going to believe three girls from nowhere?" 

Jenny sighed again "We aren't from no where, we're from Wisconsin." She picked up her dress and walked back down the steps. "where are we gonna go?" 

"somewhere we recognize… but then again… it is winter now." Chase speculated.

"we'll find… a land mark… a newspaper." Alyn looked around for any sign.

"Got one!" Chase pulled one out of the trash can and was about to read it when the door opened to the newsy lodge house. A drunken Racetrack stumbled out into the street and up to the trash can. He tipped his head in and Chase winced as he coughed up his previous dinner in and onto the newspaper she was holding. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the side of his hand and then on the back of his pants as he slouched next to the can. "not any more." She said holding it by the corner and dropping it back in. "wonderful."

"ok. Now we KNOW we're in 1899 New York… should we go in?" Jenny asked looking down at Race who was trying to make sense out of these people. He clamored to his feet.

"I'se knows you'se!" He said raising unsteadily to his feet he then stuck his face into Chase's. She winced at his breath as he tried to concentrate on her features. His eyes then rolled into his head and he crumbled in place. Chase turned to Alyn, hoping for some support.

"Ah… Let's go inside." Alyn said striding over and helping Chase lift Race up and sling his arms around their shoulders. They stumbled up the stairs as Jenny knocked on the door. Kloppman answered.

"oh? Wh-who is it?" He squinted through his glasses. 

"umm… we're looking for a place to stay… we ahh… just got into town, and um… This guy here just stumbled out and feinted…" Jenny said biting her lip, she didn't like being this brave.

"oh? Uh… c-come in come in. is dat? Oh? Racetrack? Bring 'im in 'ere." He directed them by waving one of his hands around. They followed him in and set Race down on the counter. Kloppman checked for pulse and put his ear to Race's mouth to check for breathing. He nodded slowly when both proved positive. He then looked the three muddled girls over, noting that they looked vaguely familiar, but weird none the less. "it's six cents a night."

Each girl padded their pockets in turn, to find they had no money. Chase winced. "we don't have any right now… but ah… can we stay and pay you tomorrow? I'm sure we can get some money after tomorrow." She looked around hopefully. Kloppman looked at the girl clad in all black skeptically.

"Hows do I know you ain't lyin?" he squinted at them.

"because we're telling you." Alyn said.

"it's Christmas… why not." Kloppman said as he led them up the stairs to where there seemed to be quite a party. Mush and Blink were singing their heads off as people pranced around the room in the Christmas eve spirit. Snipeshooter stumbled by, bottle in his hand, followed by Jack, who was attempting to keep Snipeshooter on his feet. Kloppman tapped Jack on the shoulder. "eh! Jack! Dese goils are gonna stay da night. Give'm da first two bunks." Jack nodded, not totally comprehending what Kloppman had just said. 

Jack turned and yelled above the ruckus. "First two bunks to da Goils!" he then ran after Snipe who had fallen to the ground again. Mush and Blink continued their rendition of 'High times, Hard times' as they jumped from bunk to bunk and window to the floor. 

Chase giggled pointing at them, which made Jenny blush. Alyn grinned and hiking up her skirt she climbed into the bunk she liked to inhabit. Chase raised an eyebrow and vaulted onto the upper bunk of a different bed. She was totally in the mood to party. Jenny sauntered slowly to the bunk she previously inhabited herself and swished her expensive dress out as not to wrinkle it before sitting. She was also in the mood to party, but not in this dress. 

Chase's eyes twinkled as she looked around the room, even though the newsies had very little money, they had splurged to make the room nice for the festivities. There were bottles of beer around, and cups of eggnog, Many were in good spirits, wreaths hung from the walls, and Chase swore there was a mistletoe above a few of the doorways, a few newsies even had presents from their close friends. When Mush and Blink had finished their singing, which was almost in tune, but not as good as you'd think, Blink lay in the middle of the floor laughing his head off and rolling. 

Mush jumped up onto the bunk of which Chase was sitting in her all black wardrobe. "How's you'se doin'?" He asked her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Just spiffy." Chase bounced a bit on the bed.

Mush raised an eye brow. "Is your father a thief? 'cuz I can see he stole de stars and put dem in yer eyes." He gave her a sleazy smile which made her start to giggle at his antics, she could only shake her head. "y'know you'se almost as perddy as Jenny!" This caused Chase to laugh so hard she fell off the bunk and ignoring the pain she rolled on the floor along with Blink. Jenny sat blushing as if there were no tomorrow. Alyn couldn't help laughing either at Mush's antics. 

Mush peered over the edge of the bunk down at Chase who was calm again and trying to hold back more laughter. He shrugged and jumped off the bunk, moving toward his next victim, Jenny, he smiled, which caused her to cover her face to keep her from laughing. "and how's you'se?"

"Just fine." Jenny squeaked out. Chase was now crawling back up to the normal standing position. Dutchy offered Chase a bottle of beer which she refused. 

"is your father a thief? 'Cuz…" Mush started.

"Oh shut up Mush!" Jenny planted a kiss on him, one of those sweet end of the movie lalala kisses. But of course being the drunk Mush that he was, it became a more sloppy Woo! Woo! kiss. 

Chase caught this at the last minute and ended up on the floor laughing again. Blink had stood by now, and was watching Mush make out with a beautiful girl in a burgundy dress. With a gulp he got the notion that this beautiful girl in a burgundy dress should be his. He simply pushed Mush away and landed a kiss on her himself. Caught totally by surprise after a few seconds when she noticed that it was no longer Mush she was kissing, she pulled away. Mush glared at the just as drunk Blink and pushed him away. Blink frowned and pushed Mush back.

"C'mon guys! It's Christmas!" Jack yelled from the wash room where he was holding Snipeshooter's hat. 

Blink and Mush shrugged and smacked each other in the back of the head with their hands before swinging their arms together and going into yet another round of 'High times, Hard times'. Chase was now kneeling on the floor smacking it with her hand she was laughing so hard, crawling back to the bunk she started to climb up when she heard a sudden: "BROOKLYN!" yelled at the top of Mush's lungs. A window was opened, a tall lean figure entered with a bottle of (stolen) wine.

Chase perked up quickly and almost fell off the bunk again, but saved herself by grabbing the post.

"Well if it ain't Mush!" Spot said clapping people on the back, as they were doing to him. "How'se you doin' Mush?" Mush grinned and laughed.

"We'se good. Got some 'cream crop too!" Mush said in reference to the girls.

Jenny glanced up at Chase who looked about to explode, or faint, one of the two. Amazingly Alyn had fallen asleep during all this, but no one really noticed. Jenny stood and picking up her dress so it wouldn't get any messier than it was she went over and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase jumped a foot in the air and fell off the other side, again (so sue me, people falling off of bunks are funny).

Spot popped the cork of the bottle and after taking a good pull on it he handed it to Blink who was more than happy to take it. Spot looked around the room and spying the only visible girl (Jenny) he smiled and made his way over to the burgundy clad girl. 

"And who'se might you be?" He asked her, causing her to sit down on the bunk, well on top of Dutchy, who was more than happy to have her sitting on him. She sprung up when she felt him under her and into Spot who caught her with a smile. 

Chase was standing by now and leaning against the bunk post behind Spot she cleared her throat. "um… excuse me." Spot turned, unhappy that his schmoozing was interrupted, His eyes widened at the girl, who looked rather like a boy about to rob a bank, clad completely in black, hat, shirt, pants and all. 

"whaddo you want?" He asked her with a flick of his head.

"Aren't you s'pose to be with me?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Who'se you?" he flicked his nose up.

"I feel hurt you don't remember me. Chase! Me of all people!" Chase said in horror. Jenny blinked for a moment and giggled thinking that it was rather ironic that Mush was hitting on Chase and Spot was hitting on herself.

Spot's mouth dropped to the floor as he stared at her. "Chase?" he squeaked out through his still hanging chin. 

"what's it to you?" Chase turned around, trying to make him feel sorry for hitting on Jenny. 

He shrugged and looked at her cross eyed for a moment, obviously drunk… "Nubbin'" he scratched his head wondering how he knew her name. He shrugged and turned back to Jenny. 

Chase glared and turned to get a whiff of alcoholic breath from Mush who was moving in on her again. Blink passed out with a thud behind her as she started to back away, trying to understand why she wasn't with Spot and why Jenny wasn't with Mush. She tripped over Blink's limp body and fell into Skittery who caught her without fail. 

Skittery smiled and placed her back on her feet with a push. Chase landed with her dancer grace and started to spin away from them. Getting a few feet she rammed into Specs who wrapped his arms around her and set her back on her feet.

"What is this? Pass Chase around the circle day?" Chase asked as she got pushed into Mush again, who encircled her with his own arms and lifted her off the ground so she couldn't move. She tucked her feet up when he moved to set her on the top of a bunk. "thank you." She said sarcastically. 

"Anytime sweet cakes." Skittery said as Chase slid down the other side, only to be pulled into the lap of Dutchy, who pecked her on the cheek before she rolled over him to the other side and off the end of the bunk. She landed on Jenny's skirt which caused Jenny to lean back as far as possible and yelp.

"Chase!" Jenny said tugging on her skirt and then turning to look at Spot who was still hitting on her. "save me." She whispered. 

Chase rolled off the dress under the bed and poked her head out. "save you? Save me! I swear they think I'm a beach ball!" Chase cringed and curled up underneath the bed. The boys seemed to loose interest with it being almost three am. Spot suddenly became bored of the persistent 'No's' of Jenny and left her be. Just to be safe she curled up under the bunk across from Chase. The night wore on with newsies spread across the floor and girls curled up underneath beds. 

"BOOTS!" Kloppman yelled as he walked up the steps. "Skittery! Blink GET UP!" he yelled kicking Blink on the side. "It's Christmas! Everyone UP! We'se only get one day off! USE IT!" He shook people awake.

Mush groaned as he rubbed his forehead in hangover. He squinted at the mass of burgundy poking out from under a bunk, and a black clad leg with tennis shoes sticking out on the other side. He shook his head clear thinking it was all part of the affects of his major hangover. Blink walked up behind him and patting Mush on the back of the head he noticed the strange masses. 

"Wat's dat?" Blink asked dazed. 

"Dunno." Mush replied inching toward the silky burgundy mess of dress. They moved closer inch by inch, finally Mush tapped it with the his toe and they jumped back, unsure what it was still. They moved closer and bending down the two of them pulled on the hem of the dress. Chase moaned from under the other bunk, causing them to jump back three feet. 

Chase sat up and hit her head on the bottom of the bed. "OW!" she grabbed her forehead, and realizing where she was she sighed. Mush and Blink stood staring at her as the rest of the newsies started to gather around. Chase flipped onto her stomach and facing the wall she started to slide her way out on her stomach. The newsies backed up slowly at this sight. She hadn't noticed them yet and crawled her way over to Jenny. "Jenny…Jenny…" she mumbled barely audible to herself. "wake up…" 

The burgundy clump moved causing Boots to gasp. Chase squinted and turned. Seeing the crowd of spectators, she rolled her eyes. "Do you mind?" She asked them before turning back to wake Jenny up. When Jenny started to move the crowd became more interested. She clamored out from under the bed and scratched her head.

"what happened?" Jenny yawned… "wait. Oh yeah." Chase helped Jenny up to her feet. Brushing themselves off and fixing their now even messier clothes, they started to move toward the group that had enclosed them.

"Excuse us." Chase basically ordered them to move, she felt just a little annoyed at them. The newsies complied by making a path and letting the oddly dressed pair through, a trickle of newsies followed them into the washroom. Chase splashed water on her face as she started to wake up. 

Jenny did the same and glancing in the mirror she sighed. Her dress was all dusty from the floor, and wrinkled too. She liked this dress. A lot too, and this just pissed her off. She started to stretch and brush off the skirt.

"it is way too early for this…" Chase said rubbing her eyes and pulling her hat off her head. "Yuck." She made a face at the hair underneath. She started to brush it out. The newsies were all gawking at them. 

Alyn started to push her way through the crowd of guys, who quickly opened up a path as she forced her way through to her friends. She shrugged as she started to yawn and stretch and wake up.

Chase sighed and turned around, pulling the hat further on her head, she started to talk. "Hey Alyn." She greeted at first before placing her hands on her hips and giving the newsies a stern look. "Y'know I don't appreciate being stared at like a zoo animal…" She started to move toward them they backed up slowly. "I've had my VAXS, I don't bite. I promise." She grinned evilly at the slightly astonished newsies. "What? haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

"We'se seen goils." Race retorted, he was better now. 

"Yeah! We'se see lotsa goils" Blink echoed tapping Race in the back of the head. Other newsies echoed in agreement.

"and we're more interesting than they are because…" Chase posed the question as Jenny picked heeled shoes off her feet and threw them to the ground with a grunt.

"'cuz… 'cuz… you'se Chase… and dat's Jenny and Alyn…" Mush stammered.

"no shit Sherlock!" Chase retorted, a bit put off from the night before.

"So, how are we getting home this time?" Alyn asked only half awake with a yawn.

Chase shrugged as a 33% awake Spot started to push through the crowd. "Lemme through, lemme through." He said unaware of the girls standing there. He walked head long into Chase who bit her lip and raised an eyebrow. 

"going some where?" She asked him as he stumbled back.

"yeah. da crapper." He rubbed his eyes a few newsies snickered.

Jenny stifled a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. Chase raised an eyebrow and looked a bit disgusted. "so educational! I really needed to know that." 

"yer welcome." He replied pushing past her and entering the bathroom. Alyn burst into laughter with everyone else. He returned a few seconds later to see Jenny throw her shoes to the floor in rage.

"I HATE THESE STUPID THINGS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before chucking them in the direction of the newsies. Blink had to dodge the first one and a split second later the second one came and placed itself smack in the middle of Mush's forehead. He crumpled to the ground as Jenny gasped and rushed to his side. "Oh MY GOD! Mush… Mush… wake up!" Jenny said fussing over him.

Mush's eyes peeled themselves open and seeing Jenny's concerned face, he planted a secure, sound, firm kiss on her. Chase grinned and chuckled before Jenny pulled away and slapped him. His eyes widened as he felt his cheek with his hand. "Wat was dat for?" He asked, bewildered.

"Last night you were hitting on her!" Jenny pointed at Chase. "Chase of all people! CHASE!" 

Chase gawked at Jenny and mumbled slightly. "oh, I feel loved."

"Yeah! You'se were hittin' on my goil!" Spot stepped forward next to Chase. 

Chase turned, raising an eyebrow and looking surprised. "And who were YOU hitting on?" She pushed him playfully.

Spot looked confused for a moment as she turned away before grabbing Chase's hand (or Cha* if you must) and whipping her into an enthusiastic kiss. 

*cha-booh-TAY

Chase got very into the moment before landing a palm smack on his cheek.

"What makes you think you get off so easy mister?" Chase jabbed him in the ribs. The stunned Spot contracted away from her poke as he felt his stinging face.

"I don' remember wha' happen'd last night! I don' even remember commin' 'ere!" Spot tried to explain. Most of the newsies started to go on their usual daily routine. 

"Yeah.. uh-huh, riiiight." Chase turned away from him concealing a smile she let only Jenny see, she loved fooling with people's minds.

"bu… but.." Spot stammered. 

"I'd be afraid Spot… You were getting a little heavy last night…" Jenny waved her and as if it were a fan and winked suggestively just to make Chase laugh. 

Spot looked a little worried about what he may have done, but before he could say anything the laughing Chase turned around and pecked him on the cheek. 

"I forgive ya." She winked as he stood there, totally baffled and still trying to figure out what had just happened. Chase started to turn around to ask Jenny a question, but as she started to talk she shook her head. "nebbermind." Mush and Jenny were going at it rather harshly at that point. 

Blink walked by Mush and Jenny at that moment and tripped over Mush's arm, causing them to stop. Mush glared as Jenny helped him up.

"I need new duds." Jenny said to herself looking around of any article of clothing she may change into. 

"Duds?" Mush asked with a questioning look. 

"Clothes. Got any?" she asked with a wide smile. He laughed and after compiling a pile of clothes from various newsies handed it to her. 

Jenny grinned as she escaped into a bathroom to change. Alyn did the same. A few minutes later Chase stood next to the window talking to Spot.

"do you _have _to go?" She asked, it had been a good four months since she had seen him and yet he still had to leave.

"I'se gots some stuff I gotta do back in Brooklyn. You ain't commin' eider." Spot said lifting the window pane.

Chase sighed crossing her arms to keep warm as a gust of cold air flew in. "But…" She had really hoped she could spend the day making out in a back corner… or something to that effect. He reached in and tipped her chin up.

"I'se'll be back." He tipped her nose before shutting the window and clambering down the fire escape.

On the other side of the room Alyn stood wearing an old pair of Dutchy's pants(so she wouldn't have to wear the skirt) that were much too big for her. "I feel like a clown." She said looking down at the oversized article. Dutchy shrugged. 

"dake it er leave it." He said sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against a bed post. Alyn sighed. 

"I'll take it." She said walking away toward the bathroom. As she entered the washroom she found Jenny and Mush standing in a corner all over each other. "Would you guys quit it? For _my _sake?" They pulled apart and looked down at their feet nodding, embarrassed to be caught. She proceeded to the bathroom, pronto. 

Jenny walked from the wash room to the dorm area to see Chase looking wistfully out the window. "whatcha lookin' at?" She asked laying on the bunk.

"Nothing." Chase shrugged.

"Where's Spot?" Jenny asked.

"Had to go back to Brooklyn." Chase said still looking out the window.

"Oh… OHH." Jenny said knowingly before tugging on Chase's pant leg.

"What?" Chase turned as Jenny reached up and poked her in the side. "Yaa!" Chase yelled as she squirmed to the side and grabbed her waist. "What was that for?" She asked practically falling to the floor. 

"to zap you into reality." Jenny said before Chase launched herself into a tickling attack on Jenny. The girls rolled off the other side of the bed laughing, at that point Dutchy and Mush walked in and started laughing at them. 

The two girls blushed and stood. "We'se goin' to Tibby's ya wanna come?" Dutchy offered.

"since when is Tibby's open on X-mas?" Chase asked, 

"Since Race beat 'im in a game a poker." Mush shrugged.

"Race _wins _bets? Sure why not." She helped Jenny to her feet. As they started to walk away Jenny stopped. 

"What about Alyn?" Jenny asked a moment before the previous entered. 

"I'm not feeling too good… you guys go." Alyn said before directing herself back to the bathroom. The four shrugged and walked down the steps and into the street, directing themselves to Tibby's. 

Chase slid out into the street on a sheet of ice, as she skidded to a stop her feet slid out from under her and she landed on her back. Her legs slid around and tripped the incoming Jenny who was laughing her head off as she crashed to the ground. Dutchy came next and found a face full of snow when Chase threw a snow ball at him. When it hit he lost his balance and toppled over himself and spun away. Mush came flying in next, and was the only one to remain standing. He just shook his head at the girls who couldn't stop laughing. He offered a hand to Jenny, who started to stand before pulling him over as fast as possible. Chase sat up and rested her arms on her knees as the four friends laughed. Dutchy came up behind her and stuffed snow down the back of her shirt. Chase turned quickly and scrambled to her feet. She started to run very slowly after Dutchy who was slinking away. She lofted a handful of snow at him as Jenny and Mush rolled in the snow trying to white wash each other at every turn. As Chase threw herself off balance she landed in the snow and skidded forward on her stomach. Dutchy turned on his toes and slid over to help her up. He offered her a hand and helped her up before she stuffed Snow down the front of his shirt and scrambled away.

"Awww! Ya li'l bugger!" he called after her as she clambered away.

"Come'n get me!" She called as she used a lamp post to swing herself around and turn. Wham! (no, not the 80's band) Chase ran smack into Morris Delancy, causing her to slip onto her Cha and scramble backward.

"Heyya Sweet face." His brother said licking his lips.

"Whattdaya want?" Dutchy asked helping Chase stand. "You'se ok?" he directed to her charmingly.

"yeah." Chase nodded brushing snow off her body.

"We'se wanna know where Jack is." Oscar answered.

"Yeah, we'se gonna fix 'em good…" Morris started.

"fix 'em so he can't walk. Oh shove off. The line is OLD. Don't you guys get it? You a pair of lout..!" Chase started to tell them off but her mouth was covered by Dutchy's hand. After a second Chase crossed her arms and pouted.

"She don't knows wat she's talkin' 'bout…" Dutchy explained and started to drag her back off toward Tibby's. The Delancy's shrugged and went on their business. Dutchy dragged her till they were in view of Tibby's again, but out of view from everyone else. He let go of her then.

"What was that for?" Chase demanded as Dutchy paced slowly. He turned when she finished the question and grabbed her into a kiss, it was soft at first, but he put more pressure as the moment wore on. Chase pulled away after a second and turned her face away. "I can't." she simply said folding her arms. 

Dutchy nodded tipping her face up with his finger. "s'ok." He stated simply. "you'se can't dell." He whispered as she diverted her eyes, an evil smile rose in her face as she leaned over and lobbed a handful of snow into his face. She scrambled away as he stood gawking. "Come back 'ere!" he shouted after her as she ran around the corner to see Mush and Jenny going at it again. She stopped and Dutchy slid up next to her. They chuckled together before Dutchy lifted her off the ground and threw her into a snow bank. Chase growled at him, trying to throw up as much snow as possible as he whitewashed her. 

He finally stopped to lob snow balls at Jenny and Mush. Chase lifted herself out of the snow bank took a large handful that hit the two square in their faces.

"Ohh… Chase. You're gonna get it!" Jenny said crawling as fast as possible after her friend. 

Mush stood and started to return the volley of snow balls to Dutchy before starting to pursue after him. Dutchy turned and scrambled away and opened the door to Dutchy's to slide in. Mush followed and flew in the door. Chase and Jenny came next both trying to attack each other with pokes and tickles while trying to get away at the same time. 

"Ahhh! Stop, stop!" Chase squealed at Jenny before hopping over a table to keep distance between her and Jenny.

"Eh! Tibby!" Mush called before an older man with graying hair came out.

"What's ya want Mush?" The man they took to be Tibby asked. 

"Can's we'se get four Coke's? an four Roast beefs?" Mush asked and Tibby shuffled to go get it. 

The four sat at a table and slouched in the chairs, dead tired. Tibby came back with the food as the four chatted on one thing to another in time.

Chase, Jenny, Dutchy and Mush scrambled up the stairs of the lodge house trying to be the first to get there. Mush was in the lead, but Jenny was close behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, making him stay in one place. Chase wormed her way past the two, but she was quickly followed by Dutchy, who placed a finger through her belt loop and dragged her back, Jenny let go and crawled through Mush's legs, where he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. Chase was pulled next to Dutchy, who she grabbed by the suspender strap in the back and refused to let go. Needless to say all four of them landed in a wreak on the top stair, laughing their heads off. After a few moments, Chase stood at the top, with them all below her and proclaimed herself the winner.

"Oh no you'se ain't!" Dutchy rose to his feet and pursued after her. She ran from bunk to bunk, crawling between a few, She ran into the wash room after being chased around the entire lodge. Mush and Jenny watched this all with great anticipation, and many laughs, as they lay sprawled over the steps. 

Chase made her way into the washroom, around the sinks in the middle, and finally into the 'crapper' as it was so called. (yes, I know I'm crazy, but I just like that term 'Crapper' *snicker*) Dutchy followed closely and the door shut behind them. (get that thought out of your mind! Yes, I can tell what you're thinking, Dutchy and Chase together in a dark confined area. Well stop thinking it!) 

Dutchy felt himself bump into something, "Chase?" he whispered silently.

"what?" Chase asked, not feeling the bump, on account it wasn't her he bumped into.

"did I'se jus' bump in ta ya?" Dutchy pondered.

"No."

"Den who'se dis?" He asked putting his hands on the back of someone. Chase reached out and felt it too. Jenny and Mush could hear a puking sound coming from that area.

Chase burst from the door. "Thanks a lot Alyn!" She said, looking down at her black shirt, now covered in vomit.

Alyn winced. "Sorry." She said clutching her sides and handing chase a towel. Chase took it thankfully and started to wipe the vomit into the sink.

"Do either of you have…" Chase started to ask, but both the boys shook their heads signaling that they had no extra clothing to give up.

"Kloppman might have something…" Mush suggested

"anything's better than this." Chase looked disgustedly at her shirt. The four made their way back down the stairs, leaving Alyn to sit near a toilet (just in case).

Kloppman was sitting at the front desk. "What c-can I get you fine young ladies?" He asked the two who approached the desk.

"Mush was sayin' you might have a shirt I can borrow…" Chase said.

Kloppman peered at her for a moment. "I'll see what I can do." He disappeared into the back room. He came out with a shirt in his hand. "See how dis fits ya." He smiled as she thanked him before rushing up to the wash room to change.

Mush, Jenny, and Dutchy all waited for her to reemerge patiently. When she finally appeared, the shirt seemed to fit perfectly. It was white in color, with long sleeves that flared at the elbows, and was tucked into her pants. She felt quite elegant in it, and her friends were all quite interested in the looks of it. Kloppman came up the stairs to see her in it and smiled himself.

"I thought it'd fit you. It was my wife's." He said grinning broadly before grabbing the papers from a pile in the corner and trudging back down the stairs.

Chase smiled. "this is definitely better then that turtleneck. Bleh" She made a face that caused Jenny to giggle.

"So what now?" Jenny asked. 

Mush and Dutchy shrugged. Chase looked around crossing her arms, they seemed to have nothing to do at all but sit there. Race came in holding a paper in his hands.

"Heyya Race." All four greeted at the same time. RaceTrack looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Heyya Guys." He greeted. "Who'se should I'se bet on?" He tossed the paper to Chase who opened it up.

"Hmmm… I know nothing about racing… but… bet on Chasing Jennifer for me k?" Chase gave a wide grin. Race nodded and caught the paper in his hands as she threw it back to him. He tucked it under his arm and went down the stairs.

"Was there really one named Chasing Jennifer?" Mush asked.

Chase grinned lopsidedly. "No. made that up. Whatever horse he chooses it isn't gonna matter." 

Jenny poked Chase in the side. "that wasn't very nice!" 

"So?" Chase jumped back holding her sides. 

Jenny rolled her eyes. "you're so mean."

"yeah, I know." Chase grinned.

Jenny and Mush ended up on the roof somehow that day (don't ask me how, they just did). Mush leaned over to her as they sat on the edge of the building. He was close to landing one on her as she slowly turned her face away at the last second.

"Whads woing?" he asked, sitting back.

"well… " she started, How was she going to tell him about Dustin? (for those of you who don't know, Dustin is Jenny's current boyfriend… from Kentucky) 

"whad?" He asked placing an arm around her.

"You see… back at home, in Wisconsin, there's this guy…" Jenny started, Mush pulled away quickly.

"ohs I'se see. You'se found someone new." He turned away.

Jenny sighed. "But… I never thought I'd see you again, it's a once in a life time thing to be thrown back in time with no mercy!" she tried to explain.

"Back in time, eh?" He stood and walked across the roof down the fire escape.

Chase leaned against the door way smiling as she and Dutchy talked. Alyn was around somewhere, they figured she was in one of the bathrooms or Kloppman was trying to get her to take some kind of medicine.

"So whad's da futuire like?" Dutchy asked leaning against the bunk.

"over sexed, over drugged, over populated." Chase mumbled.

"whad?" he asked.

"It' nothing. The future is… different." She replied.

"how so?"

"it just is." Chase shrugged, she wasn't feeling too good, and she was ruminating over the previous incident with Dutchy.

"oh." He stepped forward slowly to come under the doorway. He used one finger to point upward. Chase looked up, they were standing under the mistletoe (and according to the rule…). Dutchy leaned forward and cupped her face in his hand. The kiss was just like the first one, soft and involving. He put pressure on it slowly, drawing her in. unbeknownst to both of them, Mush saw almost the entire thing from the window. 

Chase marveled in the moment, Dutchy's kisses were so different than Spots, but pulled away after a few moments. All Mush saw was first Chase and Dutchy locked together before Chase pulled away from him and said something. She then cast her face downward and walked down the steps. Dutchy stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up to the heavens. He then turned and leaned forward against the door frame, watching her leave, before Mush opened the window.

"Goil problems?" Mush asked shutting the window as Dutchy looked up.

"how much didja see?" Dutchy asked warily.

"I'se won' dell nobody." Mush said with a shrug. "you'se do know she's Spot's goil."

"Yeahs, I'se know." Dutchy shrugged and sat down on a bunk. "where's Jenny?"

"eh, she's gots a boyfriend now, no moie toim fer me." Mush said flopping onto a bunk of his own. _What a wonderful way to spend Christmas_.

Chase kicked at the snow as the cold nipped at her nose.

"Chase!" Jenny yelled from the fire escape. "hey! Wait up!" Jenny climbed down as Chase stood as if she had ants in her pants. "what's with you?"

Chase bit her lip. "promise you won't tell?" she asked.

"what happened?" Jenny became serious all of a sudden and dragged Chase into a more secluded back alleyway. "spill."

Chase sighed and sat on top of a wooden crate. "promise? I mean, if you tell… there's no possibilities to the havoc I, or… well, many people could reek." 

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "um? Sure."

"ok." Chase squirmed. "Dutchy… kissed me, under the mistletoe." 

"that's what your suppose to do under the mistletoe." Jenny said a bit skeptically.

"it wasn't one of those kisses… it was a… y'know… you and Dustin type kiss." Chase tried to explain. 

Jenny's eyes widened. "No way."

Chase gulped and looked up. "twice." She said rather hushidly.

"TWICE!?!"

"SHH! Yes, twice." 

"but… When?" Jenny asked.

"Once outside Tibby's and once… a few minutes ago." Chase sighed. She liked this no more then Jenny did.

"was it good?" Jenny asked with a smile.

Chase glared and whacked Jenny with her hand. 

"well? Was it?" Jenny asked again, scooting closer this time.

Chase blushed. "yeah…" she admitted. "you tell that to anyone I'm gonna get you!" She retaliated finally.

"I'm not gonna tell!" Jenny defended herself.

"yeah, uh-huh. Riiiight. Whatever you say." Chase grinned. "anyway, what's up with Mush and you? Where is he?"

"Dunno. I had to tell him about Dustin…" Jenny started.

"oh. I see… that's not good…" Chase sighed.

"now he probably hates me." Jenny sighed, holding Dustin's class ring in her hand.

"He can't hate you. He's Mush… no way…" Chase put an arm around her friend. "look at least you're staying true to somebody. It's better than I am."

"Where's Alyn?" Jenny asked.

"no idea. Last time I saw her, she was still chucking in the bathroom." Chase leaned against the wall and sighed deeply. "She's so lucky she's not caught in this mess."

"no kiddin'" Jenny leaned back as well. "what now?"

"eh, whatever we want." Chase jumped off the crates. "I say we visit Central Park."

"Good idea." Jenny replied. And so they went, off to central park like two good little girls.

Chase and Jenny shivered in the cold night air. It was dark all of a sudden, and all they knew was that they were somewhere in Central Park. 

"Lets try…." Chase spun in a circle, stopping randomly. "That way."

"eh, Why not." Jenny said, sticking her hands in her pockets and raising her shoulders to protect herself from the cold.

The two girls hurried in the chosen direction until they saw a newsyish looking boy standing against a street lamp.

"Hey!" Chase called, trotting up behind the person. "hey, Can you tell us…" Her voice trailed off as the person turned around. It was Mikey.

"Yer back…" Mikey glared looked at Chase out of the corner of his eye as she started to back away.

'uh.. Hi Mikey, anything we can do for ya?" Jenny asked as he advanced on them both.

"You don' wanna do dat, Mikey." A voice from behind him said. Mikey spun. It was Spot. Blink was behind him. Mikey's eyes got all wide before he jetted off down the street to get away as fast as possible. 

Chase ran forward and hugged Spot who seemed rather surprized. "Uhh… t'anks." He said, slightly confused.

"You don' wanna know." Jenny said looking down at her feet.

"You two alright?" Blink asked as everyone communed in the middle.

"We're fine." Chase said, keeping close to Spot.

"Whadd'er you two doin' out late anyways? S'pecially 'ere?" Spot asked.

"Ahh… ummm…" Chase half started.

"We went for a walk." Jenny explained.

"And then we got lost. Major." Chase grinned as the four headed down the street. 

"Wonder where he went…" Jenny pondered aloud.

"Eh. 'e Ain't commin' back if 'e knows what's good fer 'im." Blink grumbled. They finally made it back to the lodge house. Spot kept Chase outside for a few moments while Blink and Jenny went inside.

"Yes?" Chase asked, fluttering her eyes like an idiot before making herself laugh.

Spot chuckled for a moment. "I'se don' wan' ya out an' about like dat. Yer gonna get yerself killed."

"I'm not going to get killed." Chase put her hands on her hips. "It's just not going to happen." So she's as stubborn as an Ox sometimes. So what?

"I jus' don' want ya ta get hoit." Spot reached forward and stroked her cheek.

Chase raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I know you? 'cuz, you do not seem like the Spot I knew before…" 

Spot gave her that crooked grin of his, making her knees jellied. "I'se da same Spot from… fouh mont's ago." 

"good." Chase smiled.

Spot opened up his arms and hugged her close. He tipped her face up with his hand and… _(Writer's Mom: go do the laundry. Writer: but Mom! Writer's Mom: Just go. Writer: But… but… How can I narrate Spot and Chase kissing if I'm doing the laundry. Writer's Mom: Do it when you get back. Writer: But then I'll have lost my train of thought. Writer's Mom: Fine, do it when you're done with the paragraph. Writer: Too late. I lost it already. *le sigh*) _I think you get the point really. It was a kiss Chase had been waiting for all day, but she felt bad about kissing Dutchy earlier. She had no idea how she was going to explain to Spot. Finally, though really, they were only a few moments in, she decided she wasn't going to say anything at all. Ever. Except to Jenny. But that was only because Jenny already knew.

Meanwhile Jenny searched through the attic of the Lodge house. There were a few candle banisters sitting around, dust covered, Old records, a rickety bed, and a piano in the corner. She didn't know what else to do, on account of Mush wasn't talking to her and Alyn was mysteriously hiding in one of the bathrooms. She walked over to the piano and blew at the dust. It erupted in her face, making her cough. She wiped her face with her sleeve and lifted the key cover. She pulled up the old bench and played a key, it sounded in tune. _(amazing, no?) _That is, until she pushed the next key. Which was horribly out of tune, along with the next and the next. It seemed as if the only key that was in tune was the first key she pushed. She played a few cords before slamming the key cover down and sneezing.

"Bless ya." Jenny looked up and saw Blink leaning against the door frame.

"Tha-AH-CHOO!" Jenny sneezed again. Blink threw a handkerchief at her "thanks." She sniffled out. 

"I knews it was you." He said, stepping forward.

"Hmm? Oh this?" She asked pointing to the piano. "I was just looking around." She raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"Alyn's throwin' up in da bat'room, and Chase's makin' out wid Spot on da steps." He smiled.

"oh." Jenny giggled. 

"y'play much?" He asked nonchalantly moseying toward the piano.

"no." She said shaking her head.

He advanced towards her slightly. "well, it's purdy." He said quietly. "look, I'se don' care 'bout what Mush was sayin' 'bout you b'trayin' him earlier an' stuff. I'se t'ink yer swell." He put his hands on her hips.

Jenny started to blush, and decided she didn't care that Blink was putting the moves on her or not. "you didn't have to say that…"

"but ya are." He said. He leaned in and kissed her.

CLOPCLOPCLOP. Chase came bounding up the stairs. As soon as Jenny heard the noise she jumped back a yard and tried to look relaxed. Chase raised an eyebrow for a moment, but then decided she wasn't going to ask, until later that is. 

"Jenny!" Chase puffed out of breath. "Alyn's missing." She said leaning against the doorway. "don't… ever… sprint… up…" huffhuffhuff "that many stairs…" 

"WHAT?" Jenny asked, entirely confused. 

Chase held up a finger as she caught her breath. "I said, Don't ever…"

"No, I mean, about Alyn."

"oh. She's missing. I asked where she was and Race said she left about an hour ago to 'walk around the block', if you ask me, It doesn't take an hour to walk around the block."

"So you'se sayin'…?" Blink asked as the two of them stepped forward.

"I'm Sayin' she's gone. Not here. Nada, no more, nisht, left the building." Chase said, and then she lead them down the stairs in a rush. 

"Wait. what's da rush, Chase?" Spot said as the three came pounding down the stairs.

"look. Alyn's missing." Chase said.

"And if we don't get her back, it'd be a disaster of… Biblical… proportions!" Jenny exclaimed.

"so? She stepped out." Spot said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, an hour ago! To walk around the block!" Chase burst out as a group of newsies started to gather around.

"What doya mean, Biblical?" Boots asked innocently.

"She means: Old testament, real wrath of god type stuff. fire and brimstone coming down from the sky, rivers and seas boiling, forty years of darkness earthquakes, volcanoes, the dead rising from the grave, human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, MASS HYSTERIA!" Chase rattled off the line in one of her favorite movies, Ghostbusters (you know, the one with the giant Mr. StayPuff?) All the newsies jumped back. "well… not that bad. But it could change history… FOREVER!" 

"well… we kinda already have…" Jenny started.

"Shuddup." Chase said. "I am not in a good mood right now." She paused rubbing her brow for a moment. "Who'll help us find Alyn?" just about all the newsies raised their hands. "good, split up and lets go." They split into groups of three or four and headed out. Jenny, Mush, Blink, Spot, Chase, and Dutchy all formed a group and headed off towards central park… Where they promptly found Alyn.

"we found you. Thank GOD!" Jenny sighed. Alyn nodded but didn't say anything. Her eyes widened as she looked over the shoulders of her five friends.

"what…?" Chase asked as they all turned around to see what she was staring at.

"good ta see ya could make it." Mikey, with some thugs, said.

"we don't want none'a yer trouble Mikey." Blink said as the four guys backed up, spreading their arms protectively against the three girls. The thugs started to spread out and encircle all of them, Chase pushed her way between Dutchy and Spot.

"don't." both Spot and Dutchy said when they felt her come between them. They both looked at each other with questioning looks before looking back at Chase.

"Hey, I may be scared outta my wits, but I have to help some how." Chase said poising herself back between them. Following her lead, Alyn and Jenny took positions between a few of them. They were still sorely out numbered. One of the thugs started to snap quickly and Chase's vision started to spin.

*************************************************************************

POP!

********************************************************************************

"yo! Chase!" Chase blinked, and finally noticed the fact that her friend Travis was talking to her. He was snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" Chase asked, pulling her cap off her head, running her hand through her hair, and sighing before putting her hat back on. "Where am I?"

Travis laughed. "You've been staring at the sky for 'bout two minutes. C'mon. It's your turn." He shoved a sled at her.

"come down with me? I gotta get inside." Chase asked.

"Awwww? Poor li'l Chase wussin' out?" Emmie asked, chuckling.

Chase shook her head. "no… I just really don't feel good…" She said. Luckily her house was at the bottom of the hill.

"whatever." J.Bean said. J.Bean was just a nickname for some hilariously long name she really had. 

Chase jumped on the sled, and Travis tailed behind her as they dodged the parked cars down the hill. They skidded to a stop where Chase promptly hopped out and ran up her driveway.

"Hey! Where're you going?!" Travis called after her. 

"I have to make a phone call." She called back.

"but it's… almost midnight!" Travis said.

"Screw it. I'll see you guys later!" Chase voiced back, opening the door and running inside. She grabbed the phone off the hook, bobbled it and dropped it to the floor.

*************************************************************************

"Hey, Jenny, Come dance with me." Jenny blinked a moment, looked down and realized she was back in her dress, and then looked up to see her friend Sam.

"uhh… Not right now."

"Why not?" Sam queried. 

"I have to find a phone…" Jenny said lifting up her skirts and making her way towards the pay phone. 

"I'll see you later!" Sam called.

"Yeah!" Jenny yelled back before picking up the phone and throwing a quarter in. She dialed. "c'mon… pick up. Pick up."

*************************************************************************

"Alyn, would you watch your little brother? He's making a mess." Alyn's mom said as she tried to put the finishing touches on the cheese plate she was making.

"uhh… can you get Caitlin to do it?"

"no, just go watch him." Alyn's mom sighed.

"where's the phone?" Alyn asked searching around the kitchen.

"It's right over there hon." Alyn's mom said motioning towards the table.

"thanks." Alyn said, picking it up and dialing it quickly before going through the crowd in the living room to watch her brother as she talked on the phone.

************************************************************************

"Chase..?" Chase's mom walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "whatt're you doing?"

"ummm… making a phone call?" Chase said picking the phone up.

"but it's almost midnight…" Her mom said.

"it'll be quick. I promise." Chase tried to coax.

"go to bed. You shouldn't be out this late anyway." Her mom persisted.

"please? Five minutes, please?"

"no."

"oh, c'mon mom, I really have to talk to Jenny." Chase pleaded.

"no."

RING!

Chase clicked it on. "Hello?!?"

"Hi, Chase? It's Jenny."

"hi."

"Who is it?" Chase's mom asked. 

"It's Jenny." She replied.

"okay… five minutes. Then I want you in bed." Her mom left the room.

"okay. Jenny you still there?"

"yeah."

*Beep*

"Jenny? Hold on, I've got another call." Chase said, pushing the button. "hello?"

"Chase? It's Alyn." 

"Hey. One second." Chase pushed another button so that all three of them could hear each other. "Ok, Alyn, Jenny's here too. Jenny, Alyn's here."

"Hey." Jenny said. "Lemme guess…?"

"it happened again, didn't it?" Alyn asked.

"as far as I can see, yes." Chase said, sighing.

"look, I'll meet you two at Michael's Frozen custard tomorrow, noon, I have to go back to the party." Jenny said, hanging up the phone.

"bye."

"bye."

**************************************************************************

Now, back in 1899 all of the guys were suddenly blinded by a bright flashing light. Mikey and his thugs were all thrown back while the (good) newsies felt a flaming hot feeling for a few moments. When it died down the three girls were gone.

"DAMMIT!" Blink exclaimed.

Spot wrung his hat in his hands and threw it to the ground before stomping on it. "Rassafreakinfracka…"

"Dey ain't lyin'" Mush said in wonder.

Dutchy just sighed as the thugs ran off afraid. "whad a swell christmas present."

"no kiddin'." Mush said before clapping his arms around Spot and Dutchy. "How's 'bout we all go sulk in da comfoit o' Tibby's?"

"swell." Blink said walking on the other side of Dutchy.

**************************************************************************

Chase's mom dropped her off. "Now, I want you home by… five. Call me if something comes up. And don't eat too much, it's freezing out here." She said as Chase got out.

"I get the point mom. I have my cell." Chase said rolling her eyes and wrapping her coat tighter around her. She closed the door and skipped up to the door and threw it open. The warm air encircled her and she let her coat go slightly. She sat at one of the tables, facing the windows as she waited for Jenny and Alyn to show up. Both cars pulled into the parking lot at the same time as Jenny and Alyn raced up. Both could drive, while Chase was still stuck in the epitome of Freshman year. They came in and sat down.

"Okay, what do you guys remember?" Jenny asked.

"I remember throwing up a lot." Alyn said sticking out her tongue. "Bleh."

Chase giggled. "uhh… Party, kissing, and… throwing up." 

"yeah, same here." Jenny said, as all three relayed what they remembered. 

"So it's agreed then? Either we're all crazy or we're the luckiest people in the world." Chase said, she had always secretly wished for something like this to happen.

"We're lucky." Alyn grinned. "but… Why us?" she pondered.

"I dunno. But I'm loving every second." Chase grinned and Jenny punched her in the arm.

"And I'm sure you are, you l'il newsies obsessed freak." Jenny grinned.

"Hey!"

"It's true." Jenny said, Chase rolled her eyes. 

"at least, something interesting is happening to us." Chase shrugged.

Alyn didn't talk much for the rest of the day, she wasn't exactly a true believer that this had ever happened even though they had some proof. It was going to take a very long time for her to believe she had been thrown back in time…


End file.
